MYSTERIUS BOY
by shinta.asri
Summary: sasuke adalah seorang pribadi yang mysterius,tapi itu berubah semenjak kehadiran sakura
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE ; MYSTERIUS BOY**

**TOKOH ;**karna masih **AUTHOR** amatiran jadi masih plin plan dan blum pasti hehe...

**SUMMARY; **kisah ini menceritakan sasuke seorang pribadi yang sangat mysterius tapi itu berubah saat dya bertemu sakura...

**PERHATIAN** ;YANG gk suka sakura di jadiin orang yang dingin monggo pulang aja...

YANG gk suka bahasa kasar monggo balik aja...

**cekidot... MYSTERIUS BOY**

sore yang indah...di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama konoha...terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang mencolok

dengan serangam yang berlogo** KONOHA GAKUEN,** jaket berwarna pink,sepatu kets hitam , dan satu lagi... tanda nama

yang bertuliskan **HARUNO SAKURA **ya wanita yang akrab di panggil sakura itu sedang berjalan di tengah kesunyian

kota konoha TAP...TAP...TAP suara langkah kaki gadis itu tapi saat hendak melintasi gang yang bisa dibilang sempit itu...

tolong...rintihan seorang lelaki...dengan cepat sakura mencari ke arah sumber suara...terlihat seorang lelaki blonde ,rambut pirang itu

sedang memegangi perutnya yang berdarah...tunggu...ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam raven yang rambutnya bak pantat ayam

sedang memegang pisau berlumuran darah...melihat aksi jahatnya di ketahui pemuda itu langsung mengejar wanita itu

tapi untungnya sakura sudah lari terlebih dahulu..lelaki itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal lalu ia bergumam...rambut pinky,

logo KONOHA GAKUEN haha lalu dya tertawa bak orang gila ya mungkin dya sudah gila...

** to be continue ...**

**maaf ya karna masih author amatiran jadi chapter satunya dikit banget... please reviev yaaa **


	2. Chapter 2

YA...kembali lagi ke author yang super duper amatiran ,yang alurnya gk jelas ,asal usulnya gk jelas,serba gk jelas deh pokoknya *gk ada yang nanya

ok langsung ke cerita...

CEKIDOT...

pagi yang cerah...

SAKURAAAA! panggil kaa- san nya

mmh... apa kaa-san*sambil mengucek matanya

kaa-san : cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat !

sakura :iya kaa-san ini juga sudah siap siap *dusta sakura

kaa-san :yasudah cepat turun ,sarapan

sakura :iya..

sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu mengganti pakaian,menyisir rambut pnky nya , memakai sepatunya,mengambil tasnya,mencuri sebuah roti panggang

ibunya,dan pergi kesekolah...#apa sekacau itu hari harimu sakuraa... -_-

SEKOLAH

ohaiyu sapa ino di depan pintu kelas

ohaiyu ino balas sakura *dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

eh sakura-chan ohaiyu sapa naruto dengan senyum kebanggaannya

ohaiyu naruto-kun balas sakura dengan wajah malas

sakura duduk ditempatnya disusul ino yang duduk disamping sakura lalu naruto duduk di depan sakura...

ino :hei sakura kau ini kenapa?

naruto:iya,sepertinya kau lemas sekali ceritakanlah pada kami sakura...

sakura :tidak apa apa

ino:eh?baiklah!

naruto:hey kau tau tidak ,ada murid baru loooooh!

INO:siapa ya?laki /permpuan ya?tampan/cantik ya?

naruto:huh kau ini ino *sambil menjitak kepala ino

ino :aww sakit tau *sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak naruto

sakura:hey kalian berhenti bersikap bak seorang anak kecil

ino dan naruto berhenti...aaaah baiklah jawab ino dan naruto bersamaan

** HARAP DIAM!**

seketika itu juga kelas yang tadinya rusuh kini menjadi sunyi...itu adalah suara nyonya tsunade guru killer tergalak di sekolah itu

dengar anak anak hari ini ada murid baru ,nah silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu! ujar nona tsunade...

dan saat pria itu masuk...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**HEHE baru update maaf klo jelek yah .namanya juga AUTHOR amatiran...hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

"perkenalkan namaku UCHINA SASUKE"

KYAAAA jeritan para wanita di kelas IX B yang menurut saya=alay*bukk digebukin anak kelas IX B

sakura:"apaan sih berisik" *gumam sakura

lama kelamaan pun kelas menjadi tambah riuh..dan tentunya sakura merasa terganggu

3 detik

6 detik

9 detik,dan emosi sakura memuncak

sakura:"DIAM! berisik banget sih ,dibiarin dari tadi malah makin berisik!bisa DIEM gak!

murid sekelas:"baik sakura"

"EHM!" ujar nona tsunade,nona tsunade memang sudah terbiasa oleh sikap sakura yang bisa dibilang#tomboy#

"baiklah sasuke kau duduk di samping naruto"ujar nona tsunade

sakura terlonjak kaget "kalau naruto di serong kananku,itu berarti dya di ...*omongannya terputus

ino:"didepanmu!"

sakura lalu menengok ke wajah ino sambil berkata"kau mendengar ucapanku?"

ino:"tentu saja!,sakuraaaa.,,,.. tukeran yuk kamu disini aku duduki ditempatmu...yaaaa"

sakura:"tidak!*dengan wajah datar

ino:"ishhh...

saat sasuke duduk sasuke berkata:cewek ko,galak "yang hanya di dengar oleh sakura,lalu sakura menjawab"anak baru kok sok kenal"

lalu sasuke menjawab"cewek kok aneh"lalu sakura menjawab"anak baru kok idiot"lalu sasuke menjawab "dasar jidat"

sakura menjawab"pantat ayam"dan sasuke tidak membalasnya,dan sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

pulang sekolah

ino:"sakuraaaa,tunggu aku!"

sakura:"hmmm,cepatlah ino"

ino:"hosh ,hosh ,hosh sambil mangatur nafas yang diakibatkan kelelahan mengejar sakura*tuh kan kata author juga alay!, bukk ,bakk di jotos ino

sakura:"lain kali pulang sekolah langsung pulang!,jangan dandan dulu di toilet"

ino:"hehe,iya iya..."

sakura:"yasudah ayo ,pulang!"

ino:"eh tunggu dulu"

sakura:"apa lagi sih ino?"

ino:"huh,jangan marah dulu,lihat itu kan murid baru yang ganteng di kelas kita!*sambil nunjuk nunjuk sasuke

*sakura menengok lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bergumam"rambut raven hitam,mata elang..hmm..dyaaa,dya yang telah menusuk deidara

ino:"eh?kau kenapa?

sakura:"tidak papa!sebaiknya kita segera pulang!"

ino:"eh?baiklah"sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sakura ,batin ino

sementara sasuke yang melihat dari jauh hanya menyeringai licik

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**haha abal abal ya ? gomen .review yah buat jadi motivasi aku**


	4. Chapter 4

DI rumah

"TADAIMA!"seru sakura

"ah,sakura -chan sudah pulang ya!"seru sasori

"memangnya kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang ada di depanmu !"

"ahaha iya juga! ah iya ibu dan ayah pergi ke tokyo untuk 2 bulan!"

"APA!,kenapa mendadak ,kenapa aku gk di ajak dan kenapa harus ke tokyo selama itu?"

"hmm,..nenek sakit,..dan ayah juga ada tugas di sana!"

"HUUUH"*beranjak ke kamarnya

sementara sasori hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karna melihat tingkah laku adik tersayangnya itu

sakura lalu mandi , dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya"hmm,..membosankan "gumamnya

"ah,aku tau! aku buka facebook aja !"*sambil mengambil laptopnya

saat dibuka terlihat 67 pemberitahuan,5pesan dan 167 permintaan pertemanan #widiww kenapa gk di konfirm aja, rada-rada emang,plak bukk di tampol sakura

"hmm,.. aku ingin lihat siapa yang meng ADDku!,eh ?UCHINA SASUKE? hmm baiklah,..."lalu sakura mengkonfirmasikan sasuke

lalu tiba - tiba DRRT DRRT "eh?ada sms!"sakura membuka handfone nya dan terlihat

dari:INO Y

sabtu,14 febuary

hei sakura temani aku shopping ya! nanti aku menjemputmu !mmm kira kira jam 07.30

lalu sakura membalas

dari:SAKURA

sabtu,14 febuary

baiklah tapi setelah itu temani aku ketoko buku!

dan sakura menakan tombol (send)

lalu DRRT DRRT sakura membuka telfon nya dan terlihat balasan sms ino

dari:INO Y

sabtu,14 febuary

ah iya iya tenang saja!

sakura pun menutup laptopnya dan bergegas

sasori:"eh kau mau kemana?"

sakura :"ingin ke toko buku!*sambil mengambil sepotong roti goreng buatan sasori

sasori:"hmm,..ibu tlah mengisi uang di rekeningmu untuk 2bulan kedepan,jadi pergunakanlah dengan baik!"

sakura:"hm,,iya iya kau bawel sekali sih!"

sasori:"mendengus kesal"

"jaa,..seru sakura sambil beranjak pergi"

"jaa,..seru sasori dengan malas akibat dikatain bawel oleh adiknya sendiri"

ino:"hei sakura kau lama sekali sih!"

sakura:"sabar ino!"

naruto:"baiklah ayo berangkat*sambil tersenyum"

sakura:eh?ada naruto-kun juga?

ino:"iya,.."

sakura :"yasudah baguslah kalau begitu,..ayo berangkat!"

mereka masuk ke mobil naruto,..dan dengan cepat mobil berwarna orange menyala itu melesat,...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**gomen klo jelek,tolong review yah gkpp kok mau jelek yang penting buat jadi motivasi hehe maklum author amatiran,..**


End file.
